


instinct

by SincerelyChaos



Series: Embodiment Cognition [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Human Biology, M/M, Sexuality, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things older than language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted as part of the haphazard ficlet collection, now posted as its own work.
> 
> The second ficlet in a series of stand alone ficlets exploring the correlation and cause and effect between mind and body. And then there's love to add in to it...

 

 

“ _Have you ever… before?”_

And no, you haven’t, but that’s not something you just say. Not when there’s a strong thigh between your legs and not when your lungs are filled with the the air that’s escaping from a mouth that’s just a word's distance from yours. The inquiry is irrelevant, and you want to tell him so, but words do have a tendency to get tangled up and become something other than what you had planned them to be, and this is just not the time for such sidings.

(This is the time for fingers skimming over bare skin and muscles flexing in search of friction and pressure building up inside your spine just like it does when you imagine things like this, but you’re not imagining now, so please please please don’t let it slip away because of…words.)

_“Sherlock, are you--”_

And instead of offering an answer that will make neither of you any more equipped for what’s ahead, you offer up your tongue, licking deep into his mouth, giving and taking and giving back. It’s almost like words, but you’re not sure if he knows this language. He’s supposed to be the expert, but he can’t be, can he? Then he would know that such questions have no relevance for the proceedings, know that this is something even your body knows how to do without ever having done it.

(And he’s an idiot, always an idiot, but even more so in this. He is supposedly the expert on live bodies and you’re the one who can read the no longer living ones, but still he doesn’t understand this one thing about living creatures - this all is instinct, it’s a dance that was choreographed before language was even a concept.)

_“Fuck. Fuck, that’s… I’m not going to last.”_

No, he won’t, and nothing ever does, and that’s just the point. Lasting would be painful, the prospect of release is what makes this surge and pressure and almost-pain something almost… valid in itself. Something that’s a breath away from erupting and spilling out and escaping from its bounds. And when it does, it’s no more, so then, what was it ever for?

  
(It would be for you. For the body you usually neglect, but that you won't deny this one thing. And for your mind, because it's carnal and biological, but so is your brain, whether you choose to accept it or not.)

 

 

 


End file.
